Feel
by Raul Molina
Summary: Lily e James, estão no sétimo ano de Hogwarts. E estão experimentando novos sentimentos e sensaões. Algo que vai além das coisas ensinadas em Hogwarts, uma magia que eles ainda não sabem ao certo como controlar. Mas que com certeza existe. Feel
1. O convite

**O convite**

8:00 horas. James Potter acordou, sentou-se na cama, passou a mão nos cabelos suspirou alto e voltou a se jogar de costas na cama. Olho para os lados e viu que os amigos ainda dormiam, a não ser Remus que já estava de pé porem ainda não tinha se trocado.

- Bom dia Pontas! E ai? Dormiu bem? Você sabia que seu cabelo não está tão rebelde hoje?– o garoto disse animado, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

James se levantou, olhou para o amigo e deu um sorriso falso. Seguiu para o banheiro e passou ao lodo do amigo, lhe deu um soco fraco no braço e disse refazendo o sorriso:

- Por que você não cala a boca Aluado?! Bom dia pra você também.

- Qual é James? Não é você que sempre nos ensina a ter bons modos? – disse Sirius que ouvira a conversa e agora ria do amigo.

- Claro, mas eu acho que a convivência com vocês me deixou assim, querido Almofadinhas. – ele apontou a cabeça para fora do banheiro, com o mesmo sorriso que dera para Remus, mas dessa vez com pasta de dentes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Já sabe quem você vai levar ao baile de Hallowen Pontas? – Sirius perguntou no caminho para o salão principal, curvando-se para apreciar uma sextanista corvinal.

- Eu estava pensando em chamar a...Evans! – o garoto disse assustado olhando para a garota que em sua opinião era a mais linda da escola.  
Ela vinha em sua direção com um olhar furioso que o fez delirar. Ele adorava ver a garota brava principalmente se fosse por algum motivo "fútil".

- O que você está fazendo..?? – ele disse sendo arrastado pela garota, que o segurava pela camisa.

- Desculpe garotos, mas o astro aqui é todo meu hoje, e sem reclamações senhor Black.– ela disse sorrindo falso como James a momentos antes, no entanto o seu era delicado e fazia uma covinha maravilhosa.

Ela o arrastou para longe dos outros garotos soltando-o apenas em um corredor mais reservado.

- Olá Evans, o que deu em você agora para carregar garotos inocentes- ele prendeu o riso- para corredores desertos em pleno sábado?

- Ah Potter querido, geralmente eu faço isso as sextas, mas pra você eu abri uma exceção.

- Ta. O que você quer? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sei se você se lembra, e acredite, eu gostaria realmente de não precisar me lembrar, mas a professora McGonagall nos colocou como par para o trabalho de transfigurações... " Ahh...você é brilhante senhorita Evans, mas talvez não tanto na minha matéria, James poderá te ajudar consideravelmente.Vocês formam um belo par..." – imitou ela.

Ele apreciava cada detalhe de seu rosto, cada curva, e cada careta que ela fazia enquanto imitava a professora e falava do trabalho, parou o olhar em seus olhos " e Merlin, que olhos". Ele riu.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou a garota confusa e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahh...

- Deixa pra lá, com certeza deve ser de uma dessas piadinhas idiotas de garoto.Então te espero, ou melhor você me espera, depois do almoço nas escadarias do jardim, 12:30.

Dizendo isso a garota se virou dando um tchauzinho de costas.

"Ohh Merlin pensou James. Porque ele tinha se apaixonado justo por ela?Porque não uma dessas garotas que viviam correndo atrás dele? Por que ela é espetacularmente bonita, e não era melosa igual a todas as outras garotas que ele beijara antes, por que seu sorrio o encantava, e sua covinha o deixava louco, por que ela sempre mordia os lábios quando não sabia responder a alguma questão de um teste, e sempre chamava atenção de todos os garotos por onde passava, mesmo que não ficasse horas em frente ao espelho"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Olá Ja-Potter – Lily disse chegando por trás do garoto de cabelos bagunçados que estava sentado, nas grandes escadarias de pedra.

- Boa tarde Lily, eu não sei se você notou mais – ele consultou o relógio – você está 8 minutos atrasada. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Ahh... HOJE nós vamos trabalhar juntos, então: Não faça mais brincadeirinhas idiotas como esta não de atenção, eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, – ela mesma se interrompeu - a outra coisa que não seja eu, besouros e lagartas, e não ouse se aproximar de mim com segundas intenções. – ela disse contando nos dedos.

- Claro Senhorita Evans – ele disse levando uma das mãos há cabeça como um soldado que aprova seu superior.

Eles caminharam por um bom tempo, se ajoelhando por vezes, para localizar os animais que em breve deveriam ser transfigurados em talheres que formariam um faqueiro "... doze facas e doze garfos, e eu pensei que poderíamos " com sua mente brilhante" fazer 30 colheres de 3 tipos diferentes..."

James apenas concordava sabia que ela tinha idéias ótimas, e ele só precisaria, colocá-las em prática.

Aquele trabalho já estava ficando cansativo eles tinham ando por horas e suas únicas conversas eram de como ficaria o faqueiro, e de acordo com Lily porque lagartas tinham que ser tão nojentas.

Então ele resolveu arrumar algum assunto que não fosse tão monótono:

- E a ai Lily, animada pro baile do próximo sábado?

- Não muito, estou um pouco confusa. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de uma lagarta que tinha uma tentativa inútil de fugir.

- Ah? Confusa? Como assim? – ele disse sem entender.

- Eu não sei se vou ao baile com o Herriman, Bloom ou Patterson - ela disse sem conter o riso.

- Wow!- ele sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos – Ok, senhorita tudo-de-bom. Talvez eu possa te ajudar nessa escolha.

- Aé? E como James? – ela o chamou pelo nome, isso não poderia acontecer de novo.

Ela colocou a ultima lagarta fugitiva, no pacote, levantou-se e os dois começaram a caminhar.

- Bom – ele consultou sua própria mente para inventar alguma coisa – O Herriman joga quadribol pior que minha avó, o Bloom, ahh... o Bloom Ah – ele demonstrou que acabara de ter aquela idéia – A Sabrina gosta dele e não seria nada legal da sua parte, o Patterson, bom você sabe o que dizem dele...

- O que ? ela o cortou confusa.

- Ahh...dizem que ele e gay – ele fez uma cara de espantado com sua própria idéia – e ...

- Olha só isso – ela disse parando e olhando para o horizonte.

Eles estavam em um penhasco onde haviam algumas árvores, e dava pra ver o sol se pondo, deixando o céu um laranja maravilhoso.

- Wow isso é realmente maravilhoso – ele disse sentando-se no chão ( aquela área o gramado estava seco, desgastado e a terra aparecia em grande quantidade) e foi copiado por Lily instantes depois.

"Ele estava a alguns muitos metros da escola, em um lugar deserto com Lily Evans, vendo um pôr-do-sol espetacular.Obrigado Merlin! Ele pensou."

"Ela estava a alguns metros da escola, em um lugar deserto com James Potter,vendo um pôr-do-sol espetacular. Qual é Merlin?" Ela pensou jogando um olhar de desaprovação aos céus.

Uma chuva fraca começou a cair, mas nenhum dos dois ousou se levantar de lá, e deixar aquela bela vista.

A chuva começou a ficar cada vez mais forte eles já estavam bem molhados, e o chão coberto de lama.

James sentiu alguma coisa gelada escorrer por suas costa, e não era chuva. Ele passou a mão nas costas e sentiu a mesma coisa gosmenta e gelada nas mãos, ele a trouxe pra frente. Sua mão estava coberta de lama.

- Oh James, desculpe - ela disse rindo da cara do garoto.

- Ora ora ora, você esta encrencada – ele disse pegando uma grande quantidade de lama nas mãos. Ela se levantou e começo a correr. Ele a perseguia, correndo bastante mas, a garota parecia realmente veloz.Ela se escondeu atrás de uma das grandes árvores. James sabia onde estava, mas fingiu que não.

- Lils! Lils! Onde você está? – ele disse fingindo entusiasmo – Pode correr, mas não pode esconder.

Ela soltou um risinho, e ele uma gargalhada.

- Oh! Ai esta você!

Grande parte da lama já havia caído de sua mão, mas deixou as costas dela completamente sujas. Ela deixou escapar uma exclamação, quando James chegou por trás e lhe jogou a lama.

Os dois riram.

- Estamos quites? – ele perguntou encostando-se na árvore.

- Não, ninguém fica quite com Lily Evans. – ela agachou e pegou mais lama.

Jogou bem no meio do peito dele. Suas roupas já estavam grudadas no corpo devido a chuva, mas ficaram ainda mais.

"Como ele era lindo, como uma pessoa pode continuar linda mesmo completamente suja. Não Lily idiota, você não pode pensar isso."

- O que foi? – perguntou ela vendo a cara confusa e pensativa do garoto.

- Eu estava pensando- ele disse passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados – Eu vou ter que quebrar uma regra.

- Mais uma? Que regra?

- "...e não ouse se aproximar de mim com segundas intenções." – ele a imitou sorrindo- eu vou ter que te beijar, por que você ta espetacularmente maravilhosa parada ai na chuva.

Ele se aproximou e encostou seus lábios no da garota. Ela não tentou resistir, simplesmente se entregou a aquele beijo, longo e molhado. Seus braços contornaram o pescoço do garoto e ele a segurou pela cintura trazendo seu corpo para mais perto.

E ficaram ali por alguns segundos.

Quando se separaram, garota jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e dessa vez foi ela quem começou o beijo.

Eles se separaram, mas ela repetiu a cena. Agarrou o pescoço do garoto beijou-o mais uma vez.

- Ninguém, fica quite com Lily Evans. – ele sentiu a respiração da garota bem perto.

Na distancia em que estavam, era provável que ela estivesse sentindo os batimentos acelerados do coração de James. Este deu um de seus melhores sorrisos e disse:

- Lily você quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Bom, já que eu tenho que escolher entre um péssimo jogador de quadribol, um homossexual, uma briga com uma garota e o cafajeste do James Potter... – ela fingiu pensar– Eu fico com James Potter.

Ele sorriu e a beijou novamente.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James acordou tão animado e feliz, que demorou um tempo para decidir se existia alguma coisa que poderia estragar seu dia. Ele pensou na Lula-gigante esfregando seus tentáculos nele, então decidiu parar de pensar antes que alguma coisa pior viesse a sua cabeça.

Ele relatou o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior para os outros marotos, no caminho para o café da manha.

- Hahahaha...Finalmente a ruivinha caiu nas garras de James Potter – Sirius disse entrando no Salão Principal.

- Não, com ela é diferente, eu sei que é, e vocês sabem.

Ele viu a garota no fundo do salão, sentada na ponta da mesa da Grifinória. Deixou os amigos e seguiu até ela.

- Oi... Lily – ele se aproximou tímido.

- Ahh...Bom dia James! – ela respondeu animada.

- Eu estava pen... – ele foi interrompido por um corvinal que esbarrou nele (Foi mal,Potter), e foi falar com Lily.

- Oi princesa!

O corvinal disse a Lily dando-lhe um beijo que no ponto de vista de James foi demorado de mais.

Na verdade ele não pode decifrar se aquilo poderia ser algum tipo de pesadelo ou não, então deu um beliscão no próprio braço, e a sensação de dor e raiva, o fez perceber que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e quando o casal terminou ele olhou para a garota e disse com a voz rouca:

- Wow! Quem é cafajeste agora?

Ta ai o primeiro capítulo. Eu estou postando novamente em outra conta por que eu me esqueci a senha daquela. Desculpas.  
Mas desta vez, vem com o terceiro capitulo. D

Espero que gostem. Obrigado.


	2. Colocando as coisas no lugar

**Colocando as coisas no lugar **

James passou pelos marotos rapidamente e disse que ia se deitar novamente, pois estava com muita dor de cabeça. Sirius pareceu ser o único que percebeu que James não estava realmente com dor de cabeça, ele mandou um olhar significativo para Remus e saiu em busca do amigo.

Subiu correndo as escadarias de mármore seguindo para a torre norte no primeiro andar. Quando foi surpreendido por uma grupo de garotas da lufa-lufa que abafavam risinhos e cochichavam.

- Oi gatão- uma delas disse.

Sirius por alguns momentos não sabia se ela estava rindo dele, ou para ele. Mas esses risinhos constantes o incomodavam.

- Olá Elizabeth. – disse ele, que resolvera dar um desconto para a garota que era uma loira incrivelmente maravilhosa.

Elas deram mais uns risinhos abafados quando ele parou e começou a conversar com a outra.

- Você já sabe com quem vai ao baile? – ela disse rindo mais ainda.

"_Se você fizer isso de novo eu juro que lhe dou um soco."_

- Ahh...ainda não...

- E o seu amigo?

- Qual deles? – ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- O James ! – ela respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Ahh...não sei, acho que não.  
Sirius coçou os cabelos desinquieto, tentando acabar logo com o assunto.

- Que bom! Quero dizer...Ahh...Eu e a Clarie também não!

- Bom saber! – ele respondeu desanimado, mas a garota estava tão preocupada em dar mais um risinho idiota que não percebeu.

- Eu tenho que ir, Elie, agente se fala depois!  
Ele se aproximou da garota lhe deu um beijo no rosto, mandou um aceno para as outras e saiu apressado.  
Antes de virar o corredor, ainda ouviu alguns gritinhos animados.

Entrou no dormitório de vagar, e viu o amigo deitado com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, olhando para o teto como se ele fosse lhe dizer alguma coisa.

- Hey Pontas!

- Olá Almofadinhas! – disse ele fingindo animo.

- Vamos lá, desembucha, que foi que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada, eu só estou...

- A não me venha com essa, você sempre inventa que está com dor de cabeça quando alguma coisa ruim aconteceu.

- Hã...- ele se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos – Princesa??? Princesa??? Quem ele pensa que é? Ninguém mais usa esse palavreado. – ele olhou para a cara de Sirius que o encarava sem entender – Usa?

- Bom... eu não sei , mas...

- O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?? Por que ela não me disse que tinha um namorado antes de tirar meu fôlego por mais de meia hora?

- Eu...

- E se ela acha que eu vou voltar correndo, e me arrastando aos pés dela, ela está muito enganada!

- Quem sabe se ...

- Não cala a boca Almofadinhas você não sabe o que aconteceu entre mim e a...

- Bom eu saberia se meu amigo parasse de agir como um idiota, dizendo coisas sem sentido, e me contasse o que aconteceu!

Ele tentou se acalmar.

- Foi mal cara.

Por alguns momentos eles ficaram em silencio, James parecia estar convocando forças para não gritar novamente. Logo estendeu a mão aberta para o amigo que deu um soquinho.

- Tudo bem Pontas. Que ,que foi?

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, virou-se para apreciar a janela. E contou tudo o que acontecera para o amigo.

- Poxa que barra...Eu vou te ajudar. Bom vamos rever os fatos : Você ama uma garota que te odeia, e que nem se preocupa que todos as pessoas do colégio saibam disso, e que beijou um outro cara algumas horas depois, de dizer que sairia com você...

- Ei! Você ta aqui pra me consolar lembra??

- Oh é mesmo. – Sirius se levantou e se juntou ao amigo apreciando a janela – Você sabe que eu to zoando cara, você é meu melhor amigo e eu não quero te ver assim por uma garota.  
Eles ficaram por mais um tempo em silêncio, como se Sirius estivesse esperando alguma reação de James, mas este continou quieto.

"Então... eu vou te dar três opções: Você pode sair daqui agora, ir falar com a Lily pra saber por que ela fez isso, e eu

te aconselharia fazer esta. Ou você da um soco na cara do idiota a beijou, e se for essa sua escolha, eu posso te

ajudar. Você também poderia ir ao baile com a gata da Elizabeth e da uns amaços nela a festa toda bem na frente da Lily.

- Wow! Eu tenho um encontro com a Elizabeth?? – ele virou para o outro com um sorriso malicioso.

- É! Sorte sua ter um amigo gato e popular. – eles riram.

- Sirius você é um sacana... – ele o abraçou.

- Então o que é que você vai fazer? – perguntou Sirius soltando o amigo.

- Eu vou seguir o seu conselho e tentar falar com ela.

Sirius virou-se, esticou os braços e apontou para James.

- Aham! E se ela não der nenhuma resposta convincente você, dá um soco no garoto e uns amaços na Elie.

O dia amanheceu com um sol muito forte e com muito vento. Aparentemente bom para o quadribol.

Mas com um sol daqueles, era difícil de identificar um pomo de ouro, e ele se lembrou que já tinha olheiras de mais, e que chorar dava ressaca.

Estava decidido que falaria com Lily antes do jogo. Mas como ele não a achara a manhã toda e faltava apenas 30 minutos para o jogo, resolveu desistir.

James saiu do castelo e começou a descer as escadarias de pedra tentando se concentrar no jogo. Os jardins não estavam exatamente vazios os alunos se dirigiam ao campo para pegar bom lugares mas James não percebia nenhum deles, mesmo que estes, não paravam de lhe desejar boa sorte.  
Entretanto, quando estava há uns dois metros da entrada do vestiário seus olhos se deparam com uma garota, ela estava maravilhosa, vestindo roupas amarelo-douradas e vermelhas, como uma fiel torcedora da Grifinória, os cabelos soltos desarrumavam-se cada vez mais com o vento: Lily

Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, estava a alguns metros dela quando Clark, que James pode reconhecer, era o mesmo corvinal que a beijara no café da manha do dia anterior chegou, abraçando a garota e segurando sua mão animadamente. Os dois começaram a caminha em direção ao campo juntos.

- E ai capitão? – disse Sirius chegando e jogando um dos braços ao redor do pescoço do amigo.

- Animado pro jogo Almofadinhas? – ele tentou parecer feliz, observando Lily caminhar de mãos dadas.

- Eu sim...Mas você me parece que não. - ele parou e encarou o outro – Qual é cara, você não pode continuar assim.

- Ahh valeu, Almofadinhas... – ele deu um soquinho no peito do outro.

Sirius viu Lily e Clark juntos.

- Ohh...Então é a cara dele que nós vamos arrebentar? – ele apontou a frente.

Eles riram.

- Vamos, temos um jogo pra ganhar. – ele fez um cafuné, bagunçando os cabelos de Sirius.

E seguiram para o vestiário.

No vestiário James repassou as táticas de jogo que eles haviam treinado nos dias anteriores.

Ele saiu do por um túnel, para o campo e foi grandiosamente aplaudido.Aquela sensação era maravilhosa.Ele tinha lutado por aquilo durante muito tempo, e agora ele comandava o time de sua casa, e fazia isso muito bem. Ele sabia que todas aquelas pessoas ali vestidas de amarelo-dourado e vermelho, esperavam o melhor dele, e aquela visão o deixava realmente orgulhoso de ser ele mesmo naquele momento. Ele percorreu os olhos na arquibancada alta, e parou em uma garota que se destacava entre todos os outros alunos da Grifinória, ela animava a torcida, gritava pelo time da casa como se realmente o amasse. Ela percebeu o olhar do garoto, e o correspondeu, aqueles olhos verdes com certeza queriam dizer alguma coisa a James, alguma coisa que ele não deveria se importar agora, mas que o fez se sentir bem melhor. O olhar que deu a força que lhe faltava naquele momento, e que ninguém nem mesmo todo o seu time que carregavam sorrisos eufóricos, poderia lhe dar.

Ouviu a voz de Madame Hooch o chamando para iniciar o jogo, então ele desviou o olhar, e mesmo que não tivesse durado muito tempo, foi o suficiente para ele.

Ele estava feliz, aquela vitória o tinha deixado feliz, e por mais que a Grifinória ainda estivesse longe de ganhar a taça, aquilo o deixou mais feliz que o esperado, por mais dos acontecimentos recentes. Naquele momento ele se sentiu feliz.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava lotada, para a comemoração, as pessoas riam e tomavam cerveja amanteigada.

Todo mundo gritou e aplaudiu James quando entrou na sala, ele ouviu constantes " Parabéns" e "Você foi ótimo" durante muitos minutos. E isso o deixava mais feliz.

James sabia que aquele momento não duraria para sempre, e antes da meia noite a sala já estava completamente vazia, a não ser por ele e Remus que estavam sentados em um sofá muito confortável, em frente a lareira quase completamente apagada.

- Anda com dor de cabeça Pontas? – Remus perguntou com um ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- Ahh... Para com isso Aluado o Almofadinhas já não me deixa em paz e agora você?

- Ele também percebeu ... – ele soltou um assovio aparentemente preocupado.

- Vocês não deviam me conhecer desse jeito...

- Que foi que aconteceu com você e a Lily dessa vez?

James olhou para Remus com uma cara assustada, pela rapidez que o amigo sacava as coisas.  
"Bom, não importa, mas conversa com ela cara. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas se isso continuar na sua cabeça só piorar as coisas, você vai ficar cada vez pior pensando no porque de isso ter acontecido, ou porque não aconteceu...Ai você não vai querer estudar mais, vai perder a vontade de fazer as coisas, e..."

- Não eu... eu não posso falar com ela...eu já sei o que aconteceu...

- É mesmo? Não parece...Eu só queria ajudar cara...Mas eu acho que você prefere ver o que quer do que procurar pela verdade...

Ele se levantou e subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório.

James ficou ali, parado observando a lareira. Alguns minutos depois, ele ouviu passos nas escadas as suas costas.

- Ei Remus se você voltou aqui pra tentar me convencer de falar com a Evans pode ir dando o fora, eu não sei você, mais eu não vou ficar feito um idiota, correndo atrás de uma garota que tem um namorado e me odeia. Se você acha que pode me convence está muito, muito enganado. – rosnou ele de uma vez.

- Mas você vai desistir dela?

- Não sei as coisas estão muito diferentes agora, você sabe muito bem o que ela fez a mim, não você não sabe, mas esta não é a questão agora! ...Eu já não sei mais o que fazer cara... As coisas não estão indo muito bem... ...- de repente ele percebeu que aquela voz que falara antes não era a de Remus, na verdade, não tinha nada a ver com a de Remus. Mas ele estava tão nervoso que nem se deu ao trabalho de raciocinar sobre isso

- Ei você não é o Aluado!

- Bom não exatamente...Mas um dia a Marissa disse que agente era parecido. Acho que ela queria me irritar.

Lily deu um sorriso, James levantou a cabeça e riu.

- Esse sofá ta ocupado? – ela disse se referindo aonde James estava sentado.

Ele deu de ombros, ela se sentou ao seu lado - E a garota idiota beijou outro bem na sua frente, se eu fosse você desistia dela.

Ele sorriu, mas continuava em silêncio.

- Grande jogo, você foi um capitão fantástico ¹. – ela insistiu.

- Ahh...Valeu.

Eles ficaram em silencio observando a brasas que restaram na lareira.

- Lils ... – começou ele, ainda observando a lareira – Por que você me beijou? – ele tentava manter a calma, mesmo estando com, certa raiva da garota – Quero dizer, se você ta namorando ele? Você vai ...Não devia ter feito isso... – ele virou para a garota e encarou seus olhos verdes que agora refletiam as brasas.

- Hey.. ei...calma James... Eu estava com o Clark... – ele revirou-se no sofá e manteve a calma – Mas eu ia terminar com ele, depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem... Eu sei que eu estava errada quando eu te beijei. Eu não planejei aquilo, mas... Eu quis...- ela pois sua mão encima da do garoto que levou um pequeno susto com a ação, mas não pode deixar de sentir uma sensação confortável e aliviante.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do de Lily, tirou alguns fios de cabelo de seu rosto, e os levou para trás das orelhas. No entanto antes que pudesse encostar seus lábios nos dela, ela levou seu dedo indicador até a boca do garoto impedindo-o de continuar.

- É melhor não fazer, do que se arrepender depois. – ela disse se levantando da poltrona.

- Hey Evans, mas eu não vou me arrepender depois...

- James Potter você aceita ir ao baile de Hallowen comigo? – ela piscou para o garoto pasmo na cadeira – É eu sei – ela resolveu continuar percebendo o silêncio do garoto - nós trocamos os papéis, você é que devia me convidar. Mas...

- Eu não conto pra ninguém se você não contar. – ele piscou para a garota também, que deu as costas e subiu pelas escadas em caracol.

Agradecimentos as pessoas que lerem...  
O terceiro logo logo ta ai...


	3. Não podem se tornar realidade

**Não podem se tornar realidade**

Na manhã de sábado James acordou extremamente cedo, ele demorou um pouco para se lembrar qual o motivo que estava o deixando tão excitado. Logo que lembrou, forçou a memória para não esquecer nenhum detalhe antes de contar a Sirius, no entanto a cortina da cama do amigo estava escondendo todo o seu conteúdo, então James resolveu descer para tomar café.  
Como se já esperasse encontrou o Salão Principal quase completamente vazio- os alunos em geral preferiam aproveitar os finais de semana para dormir até mais tarde  
As mesas de alunos, estavam habitadas por algumas poucas pessoas na mesa da Sonserina, e alguns calouros na mesa da Grifinória, e a mesa dos professores parecia ainda mais vazia ocupada apenas por Dumbledore, e a Prof. Minerva.  
James se sentou, servindo-se de torradas com manteiga e uma tigela de mingau de aveia, pensando porque Dumbledore, não tirava nem os finais de semana, para dormir até mais tarde. Ele percebeu que as garotinhas calouros que estavam a alguns metros dele, o encaram encantadas. Ele deu um belo sorriso e ergueu uma das mãos acenando bondosamente. Na verdade ele não pode saber se tivera feito algo de errado ou se sua cara estava deformada em algum lugar, mas isso fez uma das garotas se levantar e correr até o saguão em gritos histéricos. Mandou um olhar a mesa dos professores, como se esperasse que Dumbledore lhe dissesse algo, mas ele ria divertidamente, observando a garotinha ao longe, quando percebeu que James o olhava sua risada cessou imediatamente em um sorriso, então ele levantou um belo cálice de ouro, e piscou para o garoto.  
Depois de acabar com todo o mingau e com as torradas ele se levantou e correu para a biblioteca que estava vazia e escura. A idéia de estudar naquele lugar que parecia sombrio e intediante, o fez desistir de pesquisar sobre a vida pessoal de meio vampiros e seres das trevas. Então ele saiu novamente para o corredor vazio, descendo rapidamente as escadas para o campo de quadribol.  
Este, estava completamente deserto a não ser por um garoto alto de cabelos negros, que sobrevoava na altura das balizas, com uma goles na mão, quem James poderia reconhecer até a mil metros: Sirius.  
- Hey Prongs! O que você faz aqui tão cedo? – ele disse já montado na vassoura ao lado do amigo.  
- Hey Pads! Ah... eu não dormi bem então...  
James pode notar a cara de cansaço do amigo.  
- Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo, a cortina da sua cama estava fechada. e alguém roncava como um dragão então...  
- Engraçado, muito engraçado Pads. – ele usou um tom sarcástico, mas parecia ter realmente achado engraçado.  
O sol agora salpicava de um laranja-fraco o gramado lá embaixo, como se tentasse disfarçar algumas nuvens carregadas, que não escondiam que o dia seria de muita chuva.  
- Eu posso treinar com você, se você quiser.  
- Tem certeza Potter? Porque um goleiro como você, não é palio para um artilheiro como eu. – ele disse com um ar pomposo imitando John Cornner, artilheiro da corvinal.  
- Isso é o que vamos ver, quando eu arrasar você com...ahnn...todas as jogadas a zero.  
- Wow... agora eu sei porque nenhum dos outros capitães gosta de você... Vamos lá senhor fodão que comece o jogo.  
James deu um sorriso com um ar de quem sabe das coisas, jogou a goles para Sirius, que a recebeu com leveza, e jogou mais uma vez para as balizas com muita força.  
Eles mal tinham começado a jogar quando uma chuva pesada começou a cair, e estavam completamente molhados quando pousaram as vassouras no gramado após jogar por mais de uma hora.  
Todas as jogadas a zero han? Você devia cumprir mais com a sua palavra Pads.  
Eles riram e seguiram para o castelo com as vassouras no ombro correndo o mais rápido possível. Subiram as escadas de pedra molhados dos pés a cabeça, e com os sapatos completamente sujos de lama.  
A chuva continuava caindo, agora com gotas grossas e geladas, e o vento frio cortava seus rostos. Então antes que James pudesse abrir a porta Sirius o interrompeu.  
- James?  
- Que foi? – ele virou para encarar o amigo.  
- Você acha que as pessoas podem mudar? – ele desviou o olhar.  
- Isso depende muito, de quem é que você esta falando, em qual situação você se referir. Mas porque isso agora?  
- Sabe... Ontem eu fui falar com a Minerva, ela não "tava" na sala dela. O professor Flitwck me disse que ela estava falando com Dumbledore. Eu fui até a sala dele. Antes de entrar.. bom, eu ouvi os dois conversando atrás da porta.  
Sirius fixou o olhar em uma pedra e continuou:  
"Dumbledore dizia, que esse novo bandidão da pesada, sabe...  
- Valdemar – interronpeu James.  
- É, Valdemar. Dumbledore disse alguma coisa, sobre minha família, eu não consegui ouvir direito – ele falava com um ar de auto-tortura na voz, que James chegou a ficar com pena – Mas ele disse que o tal carinha estava procurando seguidores antes de começar alguma coisa maior, atacar de verdade entende? E você sabe, minha família... Unnh...eles não são as melhores pessoas do mundo, mas ainda assim são minha família...E eu nem sei onde eles estão! – ele gritou tão alto que era capaz de até Hagrid o guarda-caça de Hogwarts ter ouvido de sua cabana a mais de sem metros dali - Desde que minha mãe fugiu o ano passado e eu fui morar na sua casa, eu não tenho mais noticias dela, de nenhum deles...  
James pode perceber que Sirius começara a chorar, mas por algum tipo de vergonha ou timidez limpou disfarçadamente o rosto nas mãos, como se, se esquecesse que a mão estava mais molhada ainda devido a chuva que ainda caia com freqüência.  
- Qual é cara? Você não precisa se preocupar, você não é igual a eles, e talvez Valdemar nem esteja os procurando.  
- Ta, mas e se ele estiver? E se ele convencer o que sobrou da minha família a se juntar a ele?  
- Se isso acontecer, você tem agente. Você sabe o quanto minha mãe te adora e... Nós somos irmãos não é?  
- É.  
Eles entraram no saguão deserto em silêncio.  
- Sirius - ele disse virando mais uma vez para o amigo. – Você sabe que eu sempre estarei lá por você.  
- Eu sei.  
Ele se aproximou do amigo e lhe deu um abraço.  
- Hey maninho! – Sirius disse agora se desvencilhando de James. Será que dava pra você tomar um banho? Sem ofensa cara, mas você ta fedendo.  
- AA...do que é que você está falando?? Olha só pra você.  
Eles começaram a subir as escadas de mármore deixando um rastro de lama por todos os degraus.  
" Hey eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, ontem eu conversei com a Lily e...

- Lily! – ele se aproximou da garota corando.

- Boa Tarde James. – ela sorriu carinhosamente.

- Bom – ele desviou o olhar apreensivo – nós vamos ao baile hoje juntos certo? Por favor, não diga que aquilo foi um sonho.

Ele tornou a encarar a garota, esperando uma resposta, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eles ouviram uma voz fina atrás de Lily, e James pode ver que Elizabeth vinha em sua direção.

- James!! Eu preciso falar com você – ela empurrou Lily para o lado e se apoiou no peito do garoto – Eu queria saber se uhn...se você gostaria de ir ao Baile hoje a noite comigo. É claro que eu recebi vários convites – ela disse virando os olhos – mas você tem o tiket fura fila.

- Wow, valeu Liza, mas eu já tenho com quem ir - ele lançou um olhar para Lily, então a garota parou de massagear sua camisa para observar a outra.

- Aa...oi Lily - ela disse como se apenas agora percebesse a presença da outra. – Bom eu vou indo então, se mudar de idéia, nós podemos fazer o mesmo que no ano passado... ou não – ela acrescentou observando o olhar que Lily lhe mandara.

Liza saiu rapidamente, e James riu da atitude da garota, que supostamente tinha deixado Lily com ciúmes, mesmo que esta se esforçasse para não deixar este sentimento transparecer.

- Desculpa – ele se voltou para Lily com um olhar suplicante – Ahh...Você vai ao baile comigo não é?

A garota sorriu de como ele a tratava com tanta polidez, ele parecia tão extravagante e tão cheio de si quando a chamava para sair diante de vários alunos, mas agora não. Ele a tratava com carinho, como se tivesse medo de dizer alguma coisa errada.

- Vamos... A não ser que você queira "fazer o mesmo que no ano passado"...

- Não – apressou-se a dizer - Eu posso te esperar na sala comunal as oito? – ele colocou as mãos no bolso com um certo quê de timidez.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu.

- Então, agente se vê a noite.

Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer, será que ele devia simplesmente dar as costas e sair? Ou um abraço seria a coisa certa ? Se ele se aproximasse ela se deixaria ser beijada, assim na frente de todo mundo? E então como se seus próximos movimentos tivessem sido programados antes de acontecer, ele apenas virou de costas e foi se afastando de vagar.

- Potter ? - ele ouviu a voz de Lily as suas costas, então deu meia volta e retornou até a posição anterior.

- James – corrigiu ele.

Ela segurou-o pelo pescoço e lhe deu um selinho.

- Vai ser ótimo ir ao baile com você hoje... James – completou.

Ele mordeu os lábios, e sorriu. Abriu a boca para tentar dizer algo, mas ela se recusava a emitir qualquer tipo de som. E ele ficou feliz quando Lily acabou com aquele silencio constrangedor.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra você.

- Pra mim? O que é? Desculpa eu não tenho algo pra você. – ele ficou levemente triste, como se estivesse culpado por não ter nada para a garota.

- É, você não precisa ter algo pra mim . Vem!

Ela agarrou o braço do garoto o saiu correndo pelo corredor. James teve que apertar o passo para poder acompanhar, e mesmo assim, as vezes tropeçava em seus próprio pés.

Lily o levou até a porta da sala comunal da Grifinória, disse a senha apressada e continuou correndo.Atravessou a sala quase vazia e conduziu James até o dormitório das meninas.

Quando finalmente ela o largou, ele pode reparar que era a primeira vez que ele estava ali, o lugar era um tanto parecido com o dormitório dos garotos, a não ser pela decoração, ao invés de haver pôster de times de quadribol e de mulheres de lingerie, havia fotos de bruxos jovens, fortes e famosos algumas almofadas rosas e amarelas sobre as camas, na mesa de cabeceira, caixas e porta jóias, e uma penteadeira onde se encontravam vários perfumes e maquiagem de frente a um grande espelho, e um banco de veludo vermelho.

James ficou ali parado imaginando e fantasiando o que Lily faria com ele agora, será que ela o jogaria na cama? Será que ela trancaria a porta e começaria ...  
Mas ele acordou de seus pensamentos ouvindo a voz da garota:

- James, vem aqui... Não James, eu não vou te matar, e nem vou te jogar na cama se é o que você está pensando.

Ele se aproximou e observou a garota abrir uma pequena caixa de madeira, sobre sua mesa de cabeceira, com o interior aveludado. Ela tirou algo que parecia um cordão de pano bem fino, que tinha um pequeno losango de vidro amarrado delicadamente no meio.

" Vai, vira" ela estava agora segurando com as duas mãos as extremidades do cordão. "Vai, viro logo."  
Lily o que é isso?? – ele disse, virando-se contrariado.

"Isso James, é colar trouxa, meu pai me deu antes de descobrir que eu era bruxa, comprou em uma viajem. Em fim...faça um pedido."

- Bom...eu quase entendi... O porque eu tenho que fazer um pedido? – ele disse franzindo a testa confuso.

- Ta, este colar é um colar da sorte. De acordo com os trouxas, todas as vezes que você desejar de verdade, e acreditar que é capaz de conseguir que este pedido se torne realidade, o colar vai se enchendo de poderes...Assim quando você realmente precisar o colar se arrebenta, e o seu pedido se torna realidade. É claro que você não pode cortar ou arrebentar por querer. Ele vai fazer isso sozinho. Então faz logo um pedido.

- Ta bom.

- Acabou? – ela disse com uma leve impaciência na voz.

- Unhh...agora sim. – ele disse, colocando o colar dentro do decote das vestes. E virando-se para encarar Lily – Muito espertos, esses troxas sabe...mesmo não tendo poderes como os nossos, eles inventam um jeito da magia estar com eles... Eu espero que meu pedido se torne realidade. Quero dizer, olha só...

Ela olhou para o garoto apenas contemplando aquele momento. Na verdade eles nunca tinham ficado juntos assim, falando sobre coisas fúteis. E meu Deus só agora ela descobriu como isso era bom.  
"Lily achou que para alguém que sempre tem as respostas pra tudo deveria existir alguma coisa para dizer naquele momento, algo que acabasse com tudo, que impedisse que ele continuasse a dizer aquilo, deixando-a cada vez mais apaixonada. Mas quando se vê alguém que ama, parado na sua frente sem fazer nada..."

- Obrigado Lily, eu te amo.

"...você está ferrada, independente do que você diga. Então, você percebe que não pode continuar negando, e você deve se render a isso, porque não existe outra solução."

- Eu amo você também James.

E então algum sentimento simples, alguma coisa dentro dela, guiava seus atos sem que ela pudesse controlar, e como se pela primeira vez, ela fez algo sem pensar, analisar e concluir. Alguma coisa que vinha do coração, e não da sua cabeça como sempre – ela beijou James.

Ele passou o resto do dia na biblioteca com os marotos, tentando colocar em dia as lições de casa. No sétimo ano as matérias estavam ainda mais sobrecarregadas. E os professores estavam exigindo muito mais do que no ano anterior, com cargas de lições de casa e pedidos de muitos relatórios durante as aulas. Não deixando nenhum aluno, nem mesmo Jeniffer Colle, uma aluna muito esquecida e atrapalhada da idade de James, esquecer que os teste de N.I.E.M's se aproximavam a cada segundo.  
Então depois de fazer três redações e uma grande pesquisa sobre a vida de criaturas das trevas, o sol foi manchando as nuvens com um roxo-alaranjado, a luz que entrava pelas janelas já não era suficientemente boa para ler, e James tinha que apertar os olhos para poder enxergar melhor. As tochas da biblioteca se acenderam magicamente iluminando o lugar que agora se despedia dos últimos raios fracos de sol. Porém já era tarde de mais.

Os garotos resolveram continuar as pesquisas no outro dia. Então desceram para se aprontar para o baile.

James estava vestindo algum tipo de blazer azul escuro, que deixava seus ombros grandes e lhe dava uma postura correta. Alguns botões da mesma cor apertavam seu abdome, dando um mal estar no estomago, como se já não fosse o bastante, pelo nervosismo de estar esperando Lily. Ele já estava ali por um bom tempo, e a sala estava vazia. Provavelmente todos já estavam no Salão Principal aproveitando a festa. Porque Lily tinha que demorar tanto? Será que ela desistira?

Ele ouviu passos nas escadas que davam para o dormitório das meninas, e sentiu seu estomago dar um nó, mas não pode deixar de perceber o alivio que tomou conta do deu corpo, ele pensara por um instante realmente que Lily não viria.James pode ver um vestido vermelho aparecer nos degraus, mas não era Lily, Elizabeth descia as escadas, totalmente deslumbrante.

- Boa noite Jamie!

- Boa noite Liza. Você está linda. – ele sorriu para a garota.

- Obrigada.

Ela lhe deu uma piscadela, retribuiu o sorriso e se dirigiu ao buraco do retrato.Mas antes que ela pudesse sair da sala James a chamou.

- Liza! Você viu a Lily lá no dormitório? Sabe se ela vai demorar a se aprontar?

- Ah... É verdade, você está esperando a princesa encantada. – ela revirou os olhos.

Voltou para mais perto da lareira onde estava o garoto e sentou ao seu lado.

- Sabe Jamie a Lily pode demorar muito. O Rob está me esperando, mas ele não se importa de esperar mais um pouco – ela se aproximou mais do garoto – E nós estamos aqui sozinhos então...

Ela chegou tão perto de James que ele podia ouvir sua respiração, tentou recuar, mas antes que pudesse ela segurou-o pela cabeça e lhe beijou.  
Ele empurrou Liza para o outro lado do sofá, no entanto parecia tarde demais, Lily estava no pé da escada. Olhava para James com expressão que ele não pode decifrar ao certo no momento, mas era algo como raiva, e decepção.

Ela correu para as costas do retrato da mulher gorda e saiu apressada. James se levantou e fez o mesmo na esperança de encontrar a garota e lhe contar toda a verdade.  
Quando James chegou ao alto da escada que dava para o saguão de entrada, ele viu a garota.

- Lily!

Mas ela não respondeu apressou-se mais ainda para as portas do Salão Principal  
Ele correu ainda mais, e alcançou a garota no meio do salão.

- Lily eu preciso falar com você, o que você viu... Eu não gosto da Liza.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos da garota.

- "Liza"?

Nesse instante Elizabeth passou ao lado dos dois de mãos dadas com Levine, e disse bem baixo para que só Lily e James ouvissem.

- Você pode me encontrar no banheiro feminino quando acabar a festa Jamie. Quem sabe nós possamos repetir a dose. Ela deu sorriso para Lily que saiu agora sem sequer se importar em segurar as lágrimas.  
James olhou-a sumir entre a multidão e virou-se para Liza.

- Você... Porque?

Ele deu um tapa na cara da garota, e saiu correndo em busca de Lily.  
Encontrou-a a um canto do salão sentada em uma mesa vazia.

- Lily eu preciso te dizer, ela me agarrou. É sério, acredita em mim... Por favor.  
Ele encarava o rosto virado da garota segurando para não chorar.

- Sabe eu pensei que você estivesse diferente. Mas eu estava enganada. Sai da minha frente Potter.

- Lily você precisa acreditar em mim.  
A voz do garoto aumentou a um tom gradual.

- James, eu não posso.

Ela também se levantou e ficou de frente para o garoto, esperando sua próxima reação.

- Quer saber? Vai, vá enfrente e diga que vai me abandonar! – ele gritou tão alto que agora todas algumas pessoas do baile paravam para ouvir - Anda Evans, diz logo! Sabe de uma coisa? - seus olhos se enchiam cada vez mais de lágrimas. Mas ele tentava se concentrar para não chorar.Não na frente da escola inteira.  
" Ninguém quer nos ver juntos, e se você não pode acreditar em mim então nós não podemos ficar juntos." As pessoas agora formavam uma roda envolta dos dois. E Lily observava James, sem saber o que dizer.  
" ANDA LILY DIZ LOGO QUE VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR!!!". Ele gritou tão alto que o salão inteiro parou para ouvir, de onde vinham os gritos. "Qual é? Ta com vergonha de dizer na frente de todo mundo? – ele disse erguendo os braços para as pessoas a sua volta - Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não me importo. Olha, de alguma forma, eu sabia que as coisas não podiam ser prefeitas, eu queria apenas te esperar para o baile, chegar aqui junto com você, te dizer o quanto você está linda hoje, e que eu queria que nós ficássemos juntos pra sempre. – rosnou ele, baixando levemente o tom de voz. Ele abriu seu blazer e tirou alguma coisa de dentro da camisa branca que a garota pode ver, era o calor que ela tinha lhe dado poucas horas atrás. – Mas parece que sonhos não podem se tornar realidade. Pode ficar com isso. - dessa vez ele disse tão baixo que apenas Lily e algumas pessoas mais próximas puderam ouvir.

E seguiu para as portas do salão principal empurrando as pessoas que agora comentavam baixinho. Mas antes que pudesse sair da sala, ele se voltou para a garota e se aproximo novamente. "Ninguém pensou que fossemos durar para sempre, nem mesmo você. As pessoas insistem em nos procurar, e não querem respeitar limites. Eu sempre confiei em você Lily. Eu só pensei que você pudesse fazer o mesmo."  
Ele se virou para a banda que parara de tocar. "Vamos a festa não acabou para vocês, quero dizer, a não ser que o seu namoro tenha sido sabotado. Se foi, conversem com a Evans, ela é especialista nisso. E feliz dia das bruxas pra vocês."

Ele pegou um copo sobre a mesa mais próxima ergueu-o como se brindasse com alguém invisível, e então saiu, deixando todas as pessoas boquiabertas olhando Lily como se esperasse que ela fizesse algo.

Ta ai eu demorei bastante pra escrever mas, acho que ficou bom... espero que gostem.

Obrigado pelos Reviews...


	4. Minhas memórias

Minhas memórias

O inverno chegou como uma onda alta e escura que tomou conta de James. Agora ele passava a maior parte do seu dia na biblioteca ou na sala comunal estudando com seus amigos. E só agora ele pode perceber o quanto Remus era bom em Herbologia, e como isso podia ajudar já que ele, James, era péssimo.  
Os dias estenderam-se para semanas e as semanas para meses, e James não podia distinguir mais, o tempo parecia voar. O castelo adquirira a tensão de fim de ano, os corredores pareciam mais escuros e o ar dentro dele mais pesado, mas isso não fazia diferença.

Seu contato com Lily resumira-se, às aulas que tinham juntos, as quais eles, quase sempre, estavam separados por no mínimo cinco carteiras, o que tentavam fazer parecer coincidência, mas James nunca se sentava antes de Lily, assim quando essa o fazia ele sentava-se a uma grande distância, proibindo-se de olhar para ela.

E cada vez mais os professores pareciam mais chatos e inconvenientes, James recebera uma detenção por discutir com a professora de Adivinhação, e teve que arquivar e colocar em ordem todos os livros das partes de _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_, _Adivinhação _e_ Herbologia_ da biblioteca.  
E foi nesse dia pensou James, que falou com alguém que não falava há meses.

.............................//.......................

E então depois de colocar em ordem todos aqueles livros, James começou a descer as escadarias do castelo.  
Tinha que estudar, sabia disso. Mas não naquele dia. Não naquela hora. Talvez mais tarde.  
Ele sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, não adiantava tentar se iludir com alguma idéia de que estava apenas dando uma volta para esfriar a cabeça. Bobagem! Se quisesse dar apenas um passeio, ele não precisava ter se cansado tanto para descer todas aquelas escadas. Era exatamente lá que ele deveria ir. Lá, embaixo daquela árvore, naquele lugar tão sombrio e decididamente estranho para se conhecer alguém. Era necessário para ele saber se ainda existiam marcas. Talvez fosse melhor não existir, talvez fosse melhor ele nem ter se importado em ir, talvez fosse melhor ele dar meia volta e esquecer todas aquelas coisas que acostumaram dar pontadas como agulhas em brasa na sua cabeça. Afinal é muito melhor quando se guarda os sentimentos pra você mesmo, quando as pessoas não precisam saber deles e quando você é capaz de resolver seus problemas sozinhos, sem a ajuda de ninguém. Não fora exatamente isso que seus pais lhe ensinaram, mas se a vida lhe dizia que era assim, ele devia se curvar e obedecê-la. É, as coisas eram assim, e ponto final.

.................................................//...........................................

Ela não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas, por algum motivo, estava atravessando os gramados do castelo com pressa. Diferente daquela que a levava mais rápido para as aulas . Estava indo lá, porque foi lá, que tivera uma de suas primeiras conversas civilizadas com lugar restrito, onde os alunos eram proibidos de ir, a não ser que fossem obrigados, como acontecera com ele é claro.  
Ela não estava lá pelo mesmo motivo, mas isso não era tão importante, pensou. O importante agora ,era ver se aquele lugar ainda guardava as lembranças. Não quaisquer lembranças. Mas as lembranças dela, que cada vez mais, nas semanas anteriores, estavam atormentando sua mente. Ela precisava saber se ainda existiam marcas se ainda existiam feridas como as que insistiam em ficar abertas.

Precisa ir até lá, porque há dias não conversava com ele. Precisava de algo que lembrasse seu jeito intruso, e egocêntrico. Lembrar-se daquela noite em ela se sentiu irritada com a sua presença. Porque naquele dia ela percebeu que a ausência dele deixou de ser motivadora e passou a ser angustiante.

......................................................//................................................... 

Era uma noite escura e fria, ele sabia perfeitamente como estava fria pois quando acabara de pegar lenha na floresta junto com o guarda-caça Hagrid seus cabelos estavam cobertos por alguns flocos de neve, mesmo com a imensidão de árvores que haviam por ali para lhes proteger, e por um momento pensou que não poderia mais fechar os olhos pois suas pálpebras estavam congelas, assim como a ponta de seu nariz.

James decidiu seguir para o castelo antes que o outro voltasse a falar de animais fantásticos e sua enorme vontade de criá-los lá mesmo, exatamente onde eles estavam agora, na floresta do castelo. Só de pensar o tipo de criaturas que Hagrid lhe dissera que haviam ali... Ele sentia arrepios.  
_ Boa noite Hagrid. Acho que agora eu posso ir certo?  
_ Ohh. Claro jovem rapaz, obrigado por me ajudar com isso, e não se meta mais em encrencas.

Ele dissera como se James estivesse lá por livre e espontânea vontade e não por que se irritara com Michael no meio da aula de Herbologia e lhe jogara uma minhoca gigante na testa, o que com certeza deixou a profª. Sprount muito furiosa porque ela lhe dera uma detenção sem nem mesmo pensar sobre o assunto, o que parecia a James completamente injusto, pois não tinha sido ela que tivera de agüentar a voz irritante de Michael mentindo sobre como o pai dele havia matado cinco dragões.

Ele seguiu com Hagrid apenas por mais algumas árvores, mas logo depois mudou de direção tentando cortar caminho por entre a floresta para chegar mais rápido ao castelo. No entanto, quando faltava apenas algumas árvores para chegar a margem ele ouviu algo que não parecia vir de um animal, e isso de uma forma estranha, o deixo um pouco aliviado.

A altura das vozes pareciam aumentar cada vez mais, e ele não sabia ao certo se deveria se denunciar, dizer que já estava de saída, e que, o que quer que fosse que alguém estivesse fazendo fora do castelo a essa hora ele não ia interromper.

Mas afinal em quem é que ele estava pensando? Nele ou em Rabicho?

Então desvencilhou-se de alguns galhos, e escondeu-se atrás de uma grande árvore. Ficou quieto por algum tempo ouvindo a própria respiração. O som de passos ficou mais alto, alguns segundos depois. James pode reconhecer a voz de Jason Bettler, mas ele não parecia estar sozinho.

E ele estava preste a sair de trás da árvore quando ouviu a voz de mais um dos garotos.

Não era só uma voz completamente irritante e seca, como a voz de alguém que James não se dera bem desde a primeira vez que há ouviu alguns meses antes, na viagem de trem que o levaria para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Era a voz de Snape.  
James voltou lentamente para trás da árvore a qual acabara de sair, encostou-se vagarosamente no tronco e não pode deixar de dar um sorriso animador.

..............................................//..................................... 

Ela não sabia se era certo o que estava fazendo, e deliberadamente não ia parar para pensar nisso agora.  
Escondeu-se atrás de uma armadura quando um dos garotos olhou para trás. E quando ele finalmente virou para frente depois de lançar vários olhares desconfiados para a armadura que a escondia, ela sentiu-se aliviada por não ter sido descoberta. Na verdade se eles a descobrissem o que realmente poderia acontecer? Eles também com certeza não estavam fazendo nada certo aquela hora fora de seus dormitórios, e se eles fossem descobertos, a única coisa que aconteceria era que todos eles estariam em um baita encrenca. Os alunos do sétimo ano não podiam sair dos dormitórios aquela hora, imagina o que aconteceria com eles simples mortais: alunos do primeiro ano. Ela assustou-se e se arrepiou com os seus próprios pensamentos, a ultima coisa que queria agora era uma expulsão.

Lily prosseguiu atrás dos garotos escondendo-se sempre que percebia estar se aproximando de mais e esperando que eles ficassem um pouco mais distantes.  
Quinze minutos depois, eles estavam no gramado do castelo e Lily começou a perguntar-se o que ela estava fazendo ali, e não conseguia pensar mais ainda, no que seu melhor amigo Snape estava fazendo com aqueles garotos que em sua opinião eram malvados e cruéis.

...................................//...........................

_Você deve trazer pelos de unicórnio. – disse Jason Betller, seguido de risos de outros dois garotos da Sonserina, que estavam no segundo ano.

Mesmo não entendo os risos Snape deu alguns passos se aproximando de James que estava a apenas umas duas árvores de distancia do grupo:  
_ Vai ser moleza! – completou Snape sorrindo.

Antes que desaparecesse dentre as árvores Jason puxou sua varinha e resmungou dentre risos dos outros dois:  
_ _Expelliarmus_ – e varinha de Snape voou pelos ares, e foi apanhada por um dos garotos do segundo ano.

_Você não vai usar magia é claro. - concluiu Jason, e agora sua voz foi abafada pelos risos que se transformaram em gargalhadas, até mesmo James teve que se segurar para não rir ao ver a cara de Snape.

_ Mas... – protestou.

_ Você não quer entrar para turma? Bom se você não puder fazer isso então talvez não seja bom o suficiente, não é rapazes?  
E mais uma vez os dois idiotas explodiram em gargalhadas aprovadoras, e sarcásticas.

Sem mais nada dizer, apenas com um sorriso forçado, Snape virou-se e tentou tranqüilizar-se de que o que estava fazendo era o que tinha de ser feito.

Era o que ele precisa fazer para deixar de ser o estranho de sempre, ele teria uma turma, e esse pensamento de alguma forma o tranqüilizou.

...................................................//..................................

Lily continuou andando em direção a floresta mesmo, não tendo certeza se era lá onde os garotos tinham desaparecido. Sim, eles simplesmente tinham desaparecido. Depois de se esconder atrás das portas do castelo, seus esconderijos haviam acabado, ela não esperava que eles fossem tão longe, mas no gramado, onde ela poderia se esconder? Então esperou que eles ficassem a uma longa distancia antes de prosseguir.

E agora lá estava ela, no meio do gramado do castelo completamente sozinha, e sem saber para onde ir. Ela deu mais alguns passos e tentou procurar alguns motivos para que, se fosse encontrada seu ato não pudesse ser considerado ilícito. Não encontrou nenhum.  
Depois de algum tempo pensou em fingir ser sonâmbula, mas logo desistiu, a coisa não tinha funcionado com sua avó que era uma velha cega, não queria nem pensar como seria com a Filch, que nunca deixava escapar nenhum detalhe.

Ouviu um barulho as suas costas. O vento bagunçou seu cabelo coberto de neve e ela sentiu como se metal entrasse em contato com todo seu corpo. Sentiu os pelos do pescoço se arrepiarem, e antes que desistisse continuo andando em direção a floresta.

Antes que adentrasse aquele acúmulo de vegetação, Lily sentiu um arrepio em sua coluna, sentiu seus pés pesados e tentou se convencer que estava lá por um bom motivo, aliás ela não queria que seu melhor amigo andasse com aqueles idiotas.

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, e deu alguns passos daquela forma, mas resolveu abrir antes que houvesse alguma contusão.

.....................................//............................................

Depois de alguns minutos, quando Snape não estava mais a vista, os três meninos que o levara até ali deram as costas e começaram a seguir de volta para a orla da floresta.

_ Panaca – grunhiu Jason, antes de começar a dar gargalhadas, acompanhado dos outros dois.

Atrás da árvore James sentiu algo estranho, por mais que odiasse a formar como Snape agia, não pode deixar de sentir pena. Não era como se ele não merecesse aquilo, certificou-se de acrescentar em seus pensamentos, mas a jeito com que aquele tal de Jason lidava com as coisas, não era correto.

E então James resolveu lhe ensinar algo, não tinha certeza se ele realmente aprenderia, mas, não custava tentar. Afinal seria uma forma dele se divertir também, e não pode deixar de sentir a falta de Sirius para lhe ajudar. 

.......................................................//.....................................

Seus sapatos estavam sujos, haviam picadas de insetos por todo seu corpo e ela sentia frio, sem falar do fato de estar completamente perdida.

Lily carregava a varinha com a mão firme e os dedos congelando. Ela não sabia realmente quanto tempo havia passado, e não sabia mais para qual direção seguir.

Ouviu passos as suas costas, sentiu a velocidade do seu coração se alterar rapidamente.

E se fosse algum animal feroz e traiçoeiro que arrancaria seus membros e levaria para seus filhotes, em uma toca suja e fedorenta?

Mais passos.

E se fosse Filch? O que ela faria? Fechou os olhos e torceu para ser um animal feroz e traiçoeiro. Tentou se tranqüilizar, pois sabia que nossa mente tinha mania de pensar em coisas horríveis em situações como aquela. Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas acabou concluindo que mais alguns segundos de toda aquela tensão, e o seu coração rasgaria seu peito e cairia naquele chão sujo, coberto de folhas e insetos.

Os passos se aproximaram, alguém apoiou uma mão tão gelada quando a sua em seu ombro.

Ela fingiu não sentir, e prosseguiu andando, fingindo um sonambulismo, mas o dono daquela mão parecia não ceder, ela se esforçou um pouco e continuou andando com os olhos fechados, apreensiva de bater em alguma árvore ou cair sobre algum arbusto.

_ Lily? – a voz de Snape se espalhou pela floresta silenciosa. – O que você está fazendo aqui? - disse ele sério.

Lily abriu os olhos, sentindo sua respiração bater no tronco de uma árvore, mais alguns passos seria ela espatifada ali.

_ Snape, é só você! Por que não disse antes? – ela disse revirando os olhos.

Snape fechou a cara, em uma expressão séria e um tanto quanto assustadora.

_ Não diga que você estava me seguindo, porque isso seria muito contraditório da sua parte, você disse que não ia mais se intrometer com o tipo de pessoas que eu me envolvesse, ou o tipo de amigos que eu escolheria. – ele disse enchendo os olhos de ousadia e repreensão

_ Tudo bem desde que eles não sejam torturadores de alunos do primeiro ano, aliás alunos como nós! – ela disse contrariada em relação à forma como ele a olhava – Você devia saber disso, depois do que eles fizeram a você.

_ Você não tem o direito de se intrometer, são as minhas escolhas, não suas! – dessa vez ele falou mais alto, seus olhos escuros censuravam Lily, fazendo seus próprios olhos cederem.

_ Eu pensei que como sua amiga eu pudesse te dar alguns conselhos! – ela também falou mais alto quebrando toda aquela barreira de silêncio da floresta, seus olhos fixos nos dele, prestes a desabar.

_ Então talvez eu não queira continuar com essa amizade – Ele disse desviando os olhos e dessa vez ele gritou tão alto que poderia ter acordado todos os alunos do castelo.  
As pernas dela oscilaram.  
_ Tudo bem por mim. – seus olhos se mantiveram firmes no rosto dele por alguns segundos até que ele se virou e adentrou a escuridão daquelas árvores densas e gigantescas.

...........................................................//.............................................

Do alto da árvore James se arrependeu de ter sentido pena de Snape, sim ele era um ser vil e desprezível que não merecia nem mesmo sua pena.

E lá de cima daquela árvore observando Lily com as mãos no rosto, ele sentiu mais raiva de Snape do que jamais sentira, e ele sabia que não era pelo fato dele, Snape, ter gritado e desprezado alguém que se importava com ele, e sim, por com quem ele havia gritado e desprezado. James não ia deixar isso barato, é claro que não.

Então, ele se virou e simplesmente deixou a garota ruiva de olhos verdes chorando sozinha na escuridão.

............................................................//.................................................

Não ela não acreditava no que acabara de acontecer, porque era tão burra? Burra em acreditar que Snape podia ser um bom amigo, alguém em quem ela poderia confiar e que estaria lá para protegê-la quando ela precisasse. Esses pensamentos trouxeram raiva e angustia e mais algumas lágrimas rolaram. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Nada, aliás não era sua culpa se algumas pessoas se comportavam de forma mesquinha, não definitivamente não era sua culpa, a falta de lealdade alguns, ou a ignobilidade dos seus amigos. Ela deveria se conformar e escolhe-los melhor, não devia se deixar levar mais pelo que os outros diziam. Sim ela precisa parar de acreditar nas coisas tolas que saiam da boca de pessoas miseráveis.

E ela deixaria de ser a garota boazinha que faz as lições de casa para os outros, ia deixar de ser a garota que se preocupa demais com o sentimento dos outros e começaria a pensar nela mesma de uma forma diferente, ela seria mais o que ela queria ser, e não o que os outros quisessem que ela fosse...

Agora ela estava encostada em uma árvore que fazia seu tamanho parecer insignificante.  
Recolheu uma pedra do chão e começou a raspar na árvore enquanto mais lágrimas raivosas saiam de seus olhos.

_Evans_

Ela escreveu deixando aquelas letras tortas impregnadas no tronco da árvore. E ela ficou ali por algum tempo, ela não podia saber, observando seu próprio sobrenome, e então começou a rabiscar mais alguma coisa na árvore.

_Lily Evans_

Ela seria_ Lily Evans _e não somente_ Evans _como todos a tinham feito ser_._

...........................................................//.........................................

Depois de muito tempo de procura, ao menos era o que lhe tinha parecido, James desistiu de procurar Lily. Ele havia usado todo o tipo de magia que conhecia para facilitar o trabalho, mas mesmo assim não a encontrara. Então começou a caminhar de volta em direção do castelo.

Suas pernas o doíam, estava um pouco sujo, mas não conseguia parar de rir depois do que fizera com Snape. Quem não riria?  
E depois de dar mais alguns passos ele encontrou a única pessoa em todo colégio que provavelmente não riria.

Lily estava a apenas alguns metros de distancia, seu cabelo estava um pouco desarrumado e ela ainda parecia um pouco cabisbaixa, mas para ele, ela ainda era a garota mais intrigante do colégio.

Continuou andando, ela estava perto de uma grande árvore com raízes estrondosas, indo em direção a orla da floresta.

Quando se aproximou James viu o nome dela escrito em letras tortas no tronco da árvore.

_Lily Evans _

_...............................................................//...................................................._

Ela estava muito cansada e não sabia qual direção seguir para voltar ao castelo. Decidiu andar para o sul, ou pelo menos esse era o nome da direção que passou pela sua cabeça. No entanto, antes que pudesse dar mais do que cinco passos ouviu barulhos as suas costas.

" _Será que o que passara essa noite não era o suficiente? _"pensou ela.  
E se agora realmente fosse aquele animal estúpido e feroz que só a encontrou alguns segundos antes dela ir embora? E se fosse Hagrid que havia ouvido os gritos entre ela e Snape e resolveu aparecer pra ver o que estava acontecendo, ou ver se alguma criatura estranha de sua querida floresta havia aprendido a falar? Ela deveria fingir sonambulismo outra vez? Fechou os olhos em uma iniciativa... _Quem estou querendo enganar?_, pensou ela, e decidiu virar-se e ver simplesmente quem estava a ali.

_ Hey garoto, o que acha que está fazendo? Você não pode escrever seu nome junto ao meu. – ela se assustou com a presença de Potter ali e, principalmente, fazendo o que estava fazendo.

_ Você ficou muito tempo, de costas, ali sabia? – ele deu um sorriso – Eu já ia ver o que tinha acontecido, parecia que você estava pensando, mas ai eu lembrei "As pessoas não param de andar para pensar". – ele levantou uma sobrancelha deixando transparecer o sarcasmo.

Encarou o rosto pasmo de Lily parecendo se divertir, então se voltou para a árvore.  
_ Me desculpe por isso, mas agora já está feito. – ele sorriu novamente dessa vez com mais vontade.

Ela virou-se sem animação, e continuou andando. James revirou os olhos e correu para junto dela.  
_ Olha me desculpe, pelas piadinhas, eu meio que ouvi a briga entre você e aquele seboso idiota.  
_ Você pode chamá-lo de seboso hoje, ele é mesmo um idiota, não eh? – Lily sorriu, mas continuou olhando as folhas úmidas no chão.

_ Pode crer que sim. Mas a forma como você gritou com ele? Ouw, eu fiquei com medo juro. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ela riu e deu um soco leve em seu braço, e eles seguiram juntos na escuridão pelo castelo. E daquele dia em diante James sabia que mesmo que tentasse lutar ou brigar contra aquele sentimento que ele ainda não conhecia muito bem, ele estaria lá de uma forma total, irrestrita, absoluta e completamente irritante.

.........................................................//................................


End file.
